


Happy anniversary to Me

by Kym_Dee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, POV Stiles, Past Abuse, possible triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 13:03:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4961650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kym_Dee/pseuds/Kym_Dee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘Two years’</p>
<p>The words echoed through Stiles’ head as he sat quietly in the back corner of his favorite coffee shop. Hands and long fingers wrapped around his steaming cup of hot chocolate for warmth as he watched through the window at all the people walking by. </p>
<p>Today was the two year anniversary of his new life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy anniversary to Me

**Author's Note:**

> This story talks about a past abusive relationship, it doesn't get overly descriptive, but if that is a trigger for you, please don't read.
> 
> This story is something I wrote for myself, because tomorrow is the 2 year anniversary of me leaving my abusive husband. So most of the story is based off of my life. A few things have been changed here and there, but for the most part.

‘Two years’

 

The words echoed through Stiles’ head as he sat quietly in the back corner of his favorite coffee shop. Hands and long fingers wrapped around his steaming cup of hot chocolate for warmth as he watched through the window at all the people walking by.

 

Today was the two year anniversary of his new life.

 

```````````````````````

 

Despite every mandatory lecture in high school and every badly written after school special warning him of all the signs to look for, he had found himself in a situation he never imagined he would be.

 

An abusive relationship.

 

At first James had been the answer to his prayers.

 

After four awkward years of high school and a couple of equally lonely years in college, Stiles had turned to online dating and never looked back.

 

He had a few dates that never amounted to anything and a few guys where he felt no chemistry, but when he met James it felt like winning the lottery.

 

James was handsome and out spoken. The center of attention everywhere he went and loved by all.

 

For the first time, he was no longer the third wheel to all of his social events.  And having someone to hold hands with, kiss and cuddle was amazing, just as he’d dreamt it would be.

 

Now James wasn’t perfect, they had their slight arguments and got on each others nerves on occasion, but that was normal for a relationship.

 

After only six months they had decided to live together, the only logical next step in their blossoming romance.

 

It didn’t take long for things to escalate. Soon something that would have resulted in a small argument before seemed to be a huge explosive problem.

 

It wasn’t too long after, that Stiles couldn’t leave their apartment without James consent; the jealousy that had first seemed cute; became unbearable. He wasn’t even allowed to visit Scott unsupervised. And they had been best friends practically since the womb. 

 

Pretty soon Stiles was walking on egg shells.

Every little thing seemed to set James off. Forgot to pick up the dishes after long hours of studying? Didn’t cook the food exactly perfect? Wanted to have a few friends over? All of these were cause for too loud fights through thin apartment walls.

 

And that’s when it started to get violent.

 

What started out as James slamming his hands on the counter in frustration soon became a small shove and eventually hands wrapped around his neck and dark bruises on his pale skin.

 

People noticed and begged him to leave. But he couldn’t give up on their relationship. He had promised forever.

 

It wasn’t until over four years of living everyday in fear, every move perfectly thought out to avoid angering James that Stiles broke. 

 

Stiles had been called every name under the sun, told how worthless he was, how no one else would ever love him, but it wasn’t until James brought his dad into the mix that he’d finally had enough.

 

“If you ever leave me, I’ll make it so your dad can never work again, and I’ll make it look like an accident.”

 

It was one thing to punish Stiles, maybe he deserved it, but he loved his father more then this world. Certainly more then James.

 

Stiles fought back for the first time.

 

Pushing back at each physical strike, biting back verbally at every harsh comment.

 

The last thing he ever heard from James as he left the apartment that had never felt like home, was to get out and actually do something with his worthless life.

 

And he did.

 

````````````````````````````````

It’s been two years to the day that he walked out and never looked back.

 

His dad booked him bus tickets home from Berkley that very night and welcomed him back with open arms.

 

He transferred to a local college and finished off his degree.

He was healthier and happier then he ever remembered being in his entire life.

 

Admittedly a little lonely sometimes, having yet to get back on the dating wagon, but if James had taught him anything it was that he’d rather be happy and alone then with the wrong person.

 

```````````````````

 

The bell chiming above the coffee shop door brought Stiles back from his deep train of thought.

 

He felt a small chill as the October wind crept into the otherwise warm and comfortable shop.

 

Through the door walked in the most handsome man Stiles had ever had the pleasure of laying eyes on.

 

‘Derek’ Stiles mind supplied.

They both frequented the local shop and Stiles had spied the name written out in sharpie on the take out drink cups that the dark haired man always ordered.

 

“Actually I’d like it for here today Tammy, thank you.” Derek smiled sweetly at the barista behind the counter as he passed her a handful of change.

 

Derek’s eyes locked with Stiles for a brief moment and the younger man felt his cheeks tinge red. If anyone asked, he would blame the cold winds.

 

Stiles let his attention wonder back to the window, watching each person pass by, going on with their lives having absolutely no idea how important today was for him.

 

He was so caught up in the movement on the street that he didn’t realize he had company until the sound of a porcelain cup being placed on the wooden table snapped him out of his musings.

 

“Is it alright if I join you?”

 

Stiles peered up in stunned silence as Derek smiled genuinely in his direction, waiting for a reply.

 

When Stiles’ brain caught up with what was happening he was able to return the smile and nod.

 

“I’m Derek”

 

“Stiles.”

 

Whiskey eyes connected with the most beautiful indescribable color from across the table and for the first time in two years, Stiles felt the excitement of endless possibilities.

 

He had gotten a second chance at life, and he would be damned if he wasn’t going to live it.  

**Author's Note:**

> I really want to thank everyone who took the time to read this story. It was very cathartic for me to write and it means allot of you to take time out of your life for me. 
> 
> If anyone who read this is in an abusive relationship, I just want you to know that I get being scared, and i get not knowing what to do, feeling helpless and trapped. but please just know that you are so special and so amazing and you honestly deserve every good thing that this world has to offer. I know you don't believe me, but that doesn't make it less true. 
> 
> No one can make the decision for you, and if you choose to stay, i wish safety for you, and if you decide to leave, its the hardest and most rewarding thing you could ever do. 
> 
> And if you aren't in the relationship yourself but know someone who is, please don't push them, just love them and let them know you are always there for them no matter what. if and when they ever become ready, they will remember you. 
> 
> Again, thank you for letting me get this out. 
> 
> xox


End file.
